1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for transmitting video frames photographed by a camera through a network.
2. Related Background Art
A technique for displaying live video images outputted from a camera through a network and storing them into a storing apparatus such as an HDD or the like exists. For example, there is JP-A-H11-205781.
In the case of transmitting and receiving data in the network whose band is variable, a random delay due to a unique fluctuation or vergence due to the concentration of accesses occurs.
That is, according to the related background art, there are such problems that it takes a time which is required from the image sensing unit to the display and video frames to be recorded are dropped out.